


33. Thanksgiving

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [33]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, The Hundred Years' Exile, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Thanksgiving. Andy spent decades making the same mistake as Booker: thinking that because she had lost her partner, it meant that she was alone. Now she is bursting with gratefulness that she has their little family, and since she will not live to see Booker welcomed back into the fold, she tries to show him in her own way that he's lucky, too.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf & Nicky | Nicolò
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	33. Thanksgiving

Andy follows Booker sometimes. When she can keep just enough distance that he'll feel her, but know that they will not speak.

She remembers what it is to be alone in the world. 

She follows Booker as much to remind herself how _not-alone_ she is now as to soothe him that he never was, either, and they will be waiting for him after she's long gone.

Joe: laughing, charcoal on his fingertips, a steady hand at your back.

Nicky: quiet, contemplation, the smell of fresh bread.

Nile, already, fierce and full of faith.

In her last days, Andy worships them.


End file.
